


Disturb the Universe

by ToPerceiveIsToBePerceptive



Category: Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Alternate Universe, Angst, Gen, Mild Language, mild body horror
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-09
Updated: 2015-11-09
Packaged: 2018-04-30 19:51:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 550
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5177588
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ToPerceiveIsToBePerceptive/pseuds/ToPerceiveIsToBePerceptive
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Anyone could have been at the Conclave at the right moment.</p><p>AU. Everyone is the Inquisitor. <i> Everyone</i></p>
            </blockquote>





	Disturb the Universe

**Author's Note:**

> Me: Hey brain. We're a bit behind on NaNoWriMo. How about we work on that?  
> Brain: Nah.  
> Me: Okay... well you did leave your WIP on a pretty bing cliff hanger. If you're not going to do NaNoWriMo, maybe you should...  
> Brain: Don't want to do that either.  
> Me: Alright... How about we write some short stories so we can send them off to magazines...  
> Brain: Boring!  
> Me: Okay, what do you want to do.  
> Brain: Let's make everyone the Inquisitor.  
> Me: What? What do you mean, "everyone"?  
> Brain: EVERYONE!

When Varric woke up, the first thing he noticed were the chains.

He suspected they’re Cassandra’s fault.

The next thing he saw was the mark.

When Cassandra and Leliana burst through the cell door, Varric didn’t wait for them to speak.

‘What the fuck did you do to my hand?!’

* * *

 Sera went to the Temple to show up nobs. She may’ve been Andrastian, but half of those big-hats got their job because of gold, not faith. Sera thought Andraste wouldn’t mind if she took “donations” for the poor.

‘I’m sorry, Andraste. I’ll give it all back!’

Sera’s hand still glowed.

* * *

Leliana stood unmoving between Cassandra and Josephine.

‘She didn’t do it.’

Cassandra growed.

‘Leliana, you can’t know that for certain.’

Josephine was exhausted but she lifted her voice regardless.

‘Leliana, Seeker, if I may be so bold. What exactly have I been accused of?’

Leliana turned. ‘Justinia is dead, Josie.’

* * *

 

Cole came to the conclave. Thedas was turning, teetering, on the tip of tumbling. Andraste’s ashes were the axis of agony. Where else would he go?

The mark was too bright. Couldn’t see himself because of it.

But the mark made others see him instead. It made their eyes stick.

* * *

 

Vivienne knew Fiona wouldn’t come to the conclave. She’d cower away somewhere and send some of her faithful to endure the danger for her.

Vivienne, however, was not one to shirk responsibility.

The Seeker told her about Justinia’s death. Vivienne’s heart sank.

They’ll call her a rebel mage after all.

* * *

 

‘Look, I don’t know who the woman was.’ Blackwall said. ‘I don’t care. All I know is that she saved my life.’

 _But if it_ was _Andraste,_ a tiny part of him whispered, _then that has to mean that my life is worth saving._

_Maybe I can find redemption._

* * *

 

Cassandra couldn’t stop shaking. The mark pulsed and shot a wave of agony through her arm.

‘I don’t know what happened. I can’t remember a thing. I should have stopped this, Leliana. I went on ahead because I knew _something_ was wrong.’

Cassandra bowed her head.

‘I should have saved her.’

* * *

 

Bull was trying hard not to lose it.

 ‘The Duke hired The Chargers as bodyguards. I came early for some reconnaissance. Then everything went to shit.’

‘You think we’ll believe that?’ said the red-head.

Bull stared at the mark.

‘No. But believe this. I want my normal hand back. _Now_.’

* * *

Cassandra looked angry, but that was normal. But she also looked betrayed.

Cullen couldn’t stand that.

Cassandra shook her head.

‘I should have known it was a mistake to enlist a Templar so close to the root of the rebellion.’

‘I swear Cassandra.’ Cullen said. ‘I didn’t cause the explosion.’ 

* * *

 

‘So, I’m guessing we’re not going to have tea and biscuits with our little chat.’

The angrier of the two women snarled.

‘Hold your glib tongue, or I swear I will kill you.’

‘I’m a Tevinter Mage accused of killing the Southern Divine. It’s shocks me I’m not dead already.’

* * *

 

Leliana sat on the cold floor. She hadn’t moved an inch since she woke up.

‘Leliana, listen to me.’ Cassandra shook her by the shoulders. Leliana didn’t even blink. ‘You have to think. What happened at the Temple? What happened to you hand.’

‘It doesn’t matter,’ Leliana whispered. ‘She’s dead.’

**Author's Note:**

> I left Solas out for... obvious reasons.


End file.
